Teenage Love
by Suituup
Summary: Beth shows some interest in a boy. Rachel meets him. FutureFic, Established Faberry.


Little one shot. Beth is sixteen and has some interest in one boy in particular. Rachel meets him.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Beth asks as she walks into the kitchen. Quinn turns around and smiles at her oldest child.<p>

"Hey," Quinn greets, pulling away from the stove. Beth drops her backpack onto the floor and kisses her mother's cheek.

She peers above Quinn's shoulder and scrunches her nose at whatever Quinn is cooking in the pan. Quinn shakes her head and playfully pushes her away, earning a giggle from the younger blond. "Where's Mama?"

"She went to pick up Abigail and Aaron. They should be home soon."

"I need to talk to you about something," Beth blurts out. Quinn frowns at her daughter's deep tone and follows Beth to the table where they both sit down.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What! Mom, no!"

Quinn holds her hands up in surrender. "Just checking. You do know that we would support you if you were. Not that I think it's a good idea to get pregnant at sixteen...Don't get me wrong, I don't regret having you or anything I just want you to know that whatever it is, your Mom and I will not let you down."

"I know," Beth says gently, reaching for her Mom's hand and squeezing it. "You are not like your parents."

Quinn nods her head and tilts it to the side, her bangs slightly falling in front of her eyes. "What is it, baby?"

Beth takes a deep breath and begins, "There is this boy in English Major that I _really_ like. I just don't know if he likes me as well."

Quinn wets her lips with the tip of her tongue and squeezes Beth's hand, encouraging her to continue.

"We've talked a few times. We sit together very often and we laugh a lot. He is on the Hockey team but he's not a jackass. He's very sweet."

Quinn knows that day would come eventually. Her daughter talking about boys and boyfriends and, oh god, probably one day about her husband. She is still very grateful that the relationship she has with her daughter is strong enough so that they can talk about things such as these.

"You know I don't have a lot of experience when it comes to boys because Rachel and I have been together well, since you were three, but from what you tell me, he seems pretty hooked. Just let him come to you."

"Thanks, Mom. Don't tell anything to Mama, please? I mean I know you tell each other everything and sometimes it's a bit disgusting but she is literally gonna freak if she knows."

Quinn shrugs. "She's going to know something is up."

"So what? It's not like she's going to impose a sex-ban or something if you don't tell her."

"Beth!" Quinn cries out in disbelief. The deep blush creeping onto her cheeks gives her away and she dips her head down.

"Oh my god, she totally is!"

"I will not speak with you about Rachel and I's...sex life."

"Ew," Beth rolls her eyes. "Fine by me."

Quinn shoves her daughter's shoulder playfully and laughs, "Get outta here."

* * *

><p>Quinn feels her wife's arms wrap around her waist from behind while she washes the dishes. Then a hot whispers near her ear sends chills down her spine.<p>

"The kids are sleeping." Rachel says. Quinn closes her eyes and moans softly as Rachel presses her body against her.

"Not Beth."

Rachel nips at Quinn's earlobe and grazes it with her teeth, earning yet another moan from the tall blonde. "She's watching TV, she's not going to hear anything."

"You, Rachel Berry," Quinn begins, turning around in Rachel's arms. "Are very loud. And Beth is not oblivious. The wrestling excuse might work with Abigail and Aaron but I'm afraid that Beth knows what's going on." she teases.

Rachel scoffs. "I am not loud."

"The _neighbors_ heard you," Quinn emphasizes. "I know I'm talented but still." she lifts Rachel by the waist and sets her on the counter, standing between her legs. "You need to be quiet." she murmurs against her lover's lips, before crashing hers onto them in a passionate kiss.

Rachel sweeps her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and Quinn's hands find their way underneath the brunette's top. They haven't had grown up time in so long because of their tight schedule so every minute they have alone gets to this.

"Mom, have you seen my black sweater..." Beth appears in the doorway and her eyes widen. "Nevermind, I'll just...go."

"It's in your bottom drawer," Quinn shouts after her, she turns back to Rachel who is blushing furiously. "Now where were we?"

The brunette giggles and attaches her mouth back to her lover's.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Quinn is playing with Aaron when the front door opens. Quinn looks up to find Beth and a boy of about her age walking into the room. Aaron drops his Lego on the carpet and scampers to his feet before running to his older sister, wrapping his tiny arms around Beth's legs.<p>

"Beth, Beth, Beth!" the four-year-old says excitedly. Beth laughs and pats her brother's head.

"Hey stud." Quinn stands and eyes the boy carefully. He is rather tall, with brown hair and greenish eyes. Beth snaps out of her daze and clears her throat before speaking,

"Mom, this is Cooper, Cooper this is my Mom, Quinn Fabray-Berry."

The boy gives her a small smile and extends his hand, which Quinn gladly shakes. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fabray-Berry."

"Likewise. Please, call me Quinn," she says. "I've heard a bit about you." she eyes Beth and raises an eyebrow.

"Mom!" Beth cries out. Cooper laughs and blushes before looking down when he feels his jeans being tugged at. Aaron is looking up at him with his big pleading brown eyes.

"Hi," he extends a hand towards the boy, "You can call me Coop."

The little boy bumps his tiny fist against Cooper's larger on. "I'm Aaron! And this is my Momma!" he exclaims, pointing a finger at Quinn, who laughs and scoops him up.

"Nap time, big boy."

"Noooo." Aaron squirms and kicks his legs. "I wanna stay with Beth and Coop!"

Quinn shakes her head. "They have _work_ to do," she turns to her oldest child and cocks an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Right." Beth says. "Come on," she looks at Cooper. "Let's go to my bedroom."

"Leave the door open!" Quinn shouts after them. Beth's eyes widen and she turns crimson rather quickly.

"Mom!" she looks at Cooper while they climb up the stairs. "Sorry about that."

"Your Mom seems nice."

Beth chuckles. "Trust me, you haven't met my other mom yet."

"Oh, the famous Rachel Berry."

"Yeah well...She might be a little cold toward you at first because ya know, she still thinks I'm a baby and everything but once you get to know her, she's great."

* * *

><p>Rachel walks into the house about an hour later. She finds Quinn asleep on the couch with one of her essays laying on her chest, her glasses folded on the coffee table, next to the pen discarded there. She smiles and quietly tiptoes to her, taking the sheets of paper off her and dropping a kiss to her forehead.<p>

She then walks up the stairs, checks on Aaron who is fast asleep. She then stops by Abigail's room, who is playing with her toys and greets her with a hug. She crosses the hall and knocks on Beth's door, opening it when permission is granted.

"Beth, can you come set-" Rachel stops mid sentence when she notices a teenage boy sitting at her daughter's desk while Beth is laying on her stomach on her bed, chin propped up on her palms as she reads the book in front of her. "Oh. I didn't know you had company."

Beth smiles and nods her head. "Ma, this is Cooper, a friend of mine, we're paired up for an English project. Cooper, this my second mom, Rachel Berry-Fabray."

Cooper stands from the chair and tries to remember everyone's name. What is the deal with the composed family names? He extends his hand toward the petite brunette and Rachel hesitantly shakes it. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise," Rachel forces a grin and Beth cringes, seeing the smile she reserves for award shows and paparazzi appear on her mother's lips. "I assume you're staying for dinner?"

"Um..."

"Ma..."

"We could get to know Beth's new friend. I'd be happy to."

Cooper shrugs. "I wouldn't want to intrude, Ma'am."

Rachel waves him off. "Don't be silly. So, is that a yes?"

"Okay, I guess."

Rachel claps her hands together. "Great! Dinner will be ready in half an hour." she leaves the room before they can say anything.

"She's nice too."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Trust me, what you got there was not housewife-mother Rachel. It was 'I'm giving you my best fake smile, shoot the picture' Broadway star Rachel Berry."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Rachel is fuming as she climbs down the stairs. Quinn is awake by now and is trying to concentrate on her work.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaims, coming to stand in front of her wife with her hands on her hips. Quinn frowns and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?"

"First of all, take those glasses off, you know I can't manage a controlled conversation without wanting to have my ways with you when you wear them."

Quinn giggles and takes her glasses off. "What's going on?"

"What's going on! Are you kidding? Beth is upstairs with a teenage boy!"

"So?" Quinn asks. "They're doing homework."

"He is a teenager! Teenagers are horny all the time. All they think about is food, sports and sex!" Rachel cries out. "You should know that! Remember Noah Puckerman?"

Quinn shakes her head and stands before placing her hand on Rachel's hips. "Did they look out of breath when you walked in? Were they close to each other, was their hair sticking out on all of the places? Did they look like us when your Dad walked in on us at Spring break on our Junior year of college?"

Rachel's head shakes and she blushes furiously as she remembers that day. Both girls hadn't been able to look at her Dad in the eyes for a few days after the incident. Neither had he.

"I guess not."

"Then they weren't making out, or kissing or even less having sex. We've taught her well, Beth would not do something like that." she says. Rachel pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "I didn't have my hello kiss."

"You had one this morning." Rachel says.

"Yeah, well, it's been too long. Can I have it now?" Quinn bats her eyelashes and Rachel's lips breaks into a grin before they catch Quinn's into a warm kiss.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, just as planned, the table is set.<p>

"Beth, Abi, dinner!"

Quinn walks into the room and kisses Rachel's cheek just as Aaron, Abigail, Beth and Cooper walk into the family room. "Be nice." she whispers into her wife's ear.

"I can't guarantee you anything," she grumbles. She then smiles and claps her hands together. "Alright, let's sit."

Abigail taps on Cooper's legs. "Who are you?"

"This is my friend, Cooper. Cooper, this is Abi, my little sister."

Abigail extends her hand toward Cooper. "Hi, I'm Abigail Erin Fabray-Berry and I'm seven years old. It's very nice to meet you!" she exclaims, her smile reaching her big brown eyes. Cooper laughs and shakes the little girl's hand. Rachel beams and looks at Quinn, clearly showing her that Abigail got her manners from the diva.

Abigail then climbs onto a chair while Beth looks at what is in the pan.

"Ma, what is that?"

Rachel answers nonchalantly. "It's soy steak."

Abigail's face crunches up. "Ewww. But we never eat that, Mama."

"Well I say it's time for a little innovation. I hope you don't mind vegan food, Cooper." she grins at the boy. Beth rolls her eyes and scoffs discreetly.

Cooper shakes his head. "Not at all, I'm actually a vegan myself, Ma'am."

"Oh, how lovely." Rachel says. Quinn wants to laugh out loud but bites down on her bottom lip as she mashes Aaron's vegetables with a fork.

"Mama, I don't like it." Abigail says, setting her fork down and pouting dramatically. It's Quinn's turn to look at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. She leans in toward her wife.

"I think she got that from you, too."

Rachel glares at Quinn and huffs. "Abigail, please. Eat a little bit more, baby. It's very good." she then turns to Cooper.

"So Cooper...You play hokey, right?" Quinn asks.

"Yes Ma'am."

"How long have you been playing?"

"6 years. We have our first game of the season next Friday. I'm a bit nervous."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll do great," Quinn says with a slight smile. "So what do you parents do?"

"My dad is a pediatrician at New York's general hospital."

"What about your mom," Rachel asks then.

"Ma..." Beth draws out. "Don't."

"It's fine," Cooper reassures her. "My Mom passed away a few months ago. Car crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel says. Beth looks at her with a 'Are you feeling enough like a jerk now?' glare and the brunette squirms in her seat.

"It's okay. What do you you guys do? I know you are a Broadway Singer Ma'am, my little star is a fan of yours," he tells Rachel. "What about you?"

Quinn sets her glass of water down and looks at the boy sitting across from her. "I'm a translator at the UN, in the law department."

"Wow. So how many languages do you speak?"

"Five. English, Spanish, French, Russian and a little bit of German."

Cooper nods his head and turns to Beth. "I've always wondered how you are so fluent in French and Spanish. Now I know."

"And what do you want to do?" Quinn asks.

"I'm going to NYU med school. I want to be a surgeon."

"You're only a sophomore," Rachel begins. "You might change your mind until then."

Cooper rubs his neck. "I'm actually a senior, ma'am."

Rachel's eyebrows rise. "Oh. Well then, I hope you get into NYU."

"Thank you. I hope so too."

Dinner drags on for a few more minutes, then Beth walks Cooper to his car after they ate dessert. Rachel is peering into the kitchen window that their goodbye remains platonic when Quinn walks into the room after tucking their children in.

"You're being impossible, Rach." Quinn says. "They are friends."

Rachel places her hands on her hips. "You don't know that."

"So what if they are boyfriend and girlfriend? It's completely normal to want a boyfriend at Beth's age."

"But he's a senior! He's eighteen. He's a jock. Jocks are arrogant, horny and such horrible boyfriends." Rachel says.

"Does he seem horrible to you? Arrogant?" Quinn asks softly.

"I-I...Maybe not," Rachel whispers. "But she's our baby, you know."

"I know." Quinn says, walking to her wife and laying a hand on her cheek. "But now she has grown up and she's not a baby anymore. She is going to have boyfriends and go to parties...Things we did at her age."

"I didn't go to parties, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel says, horrified.

Quinn drops her hand and shakes her head while smiling. "Too bad, by the way. I loved drunk Rachel."

"I bet you did. I'm so much fun when I'm drunk."

Quinn giggles and wraps her arms around her wife's waist, placing a kiss on her lips just as Beth walks into the kitchen.

"I believe that every time I walk in the kitchen, you two are kissing. What did I do to deserve that?" she says sarcastically. Rachel pulls away from Quinn and hugs her daughter.

Beth frowns and looks at Quinn who just shrugs before wrapping her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Beth says as she pulls away. "He's not scared to death at least."

"He seems like a nice boy, I just...It's all new for us."

"I know. And he is not my boyfriend anyway." Beth shrugs.

"Oh trust me, the way he looks at you tells me he wants to be a little bit more than friends." Quinn chimes in.

"Mom." Beth says. "You don't know that."

"I do." Quinn insists. "I was looking at Rachel the same way when I realised I had a crush on her." she murmurs, turning to her wife at the end of the statement with a look of adoration. Rachel beams and kisses Quinn's cheek.

"Ew. You guys are so in love it's dis-gusting."

"You sound like Santana." Rachel teases. "By the way, why didn't you tell me he was a senior?"

"Because I didn't talk to you about him at all. I knew you would freak out. I only told Mom."

Rachel gasps and Quinn's eyes widen. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Oups. Sorry, Mom." Beth says sheepishly when Quinn glares at her. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

The youngest blonde slips out of the room and Rachel shakes her head. "No grown up time for you tonight."

Rachel does a drama queen exit as Quinn calls after her,

"Even if I put the glasses on?"

* * *

><p>I kind of like Cooper. Review, please!<p> 


End file.
